Who's Uke?
by Luffly Emi
Summary: What really should have happened in episode three? And will we answer the question that is on everyone's minds? Who is uke? SasuNaru/NaruSasu


**Summary:** What really should have happened when Naruto and Sasuke kissed in episode three? And we will answer the question everyone is asking! 'Who is Uke?' SasuNaru or NaruSasu.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. And if I did… well you don't want to know.

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy love. Don't like it? Then get your ass out of here! Oh yeah, that reminds me, mild swearing! And some OCCness. It's so sad that I need to put that down, seeing as that would mean this would never happen. -goes off to sulk in her emo corner-

**-What really should have happened-**

Naruto was fed up with it! Sasuke-kun this and Sasuke-kun that! It was annoying! Why was that jerk so important? Bah, nothing compared to him, Naruto the Future Hokage! (His self proclaimed title.) He'll show that Uchiha who's king around here!

"Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!" came from his crush, Sakura Haruno. I can't believe it! Sasuke had her love and affection yet he just tosses her aside and ignores her existence. Oh, what he'd do for the attention of that pink-haired beauty.

Naruto was perched atop of the desk in front of his rival. Glaring with all his worth, his eyes squinted with effort. All the girls in the class were yelling at Naruto to stop "Invading Sasuke-kun's personal bubble!" and more ridiculously, "Breathing the same air as Sasuke-kun!"

Everyone is so obsessed with Sasuke-teme. What's so good about him anyways?

Great! Now they're shouting to their precious Sasuke-kun to beat him up. Pfft! As if! He could beat up that Uchiha bastard any time, any where.

Sasuke had gotten rid of his 'To cool for a dobe like you' attitude and belittled himself to join in the glaring contest.

Electricity could be seen, shooting between their eyes as they struggled to beat the other in this battle of wits!

…okay...maybe not wits exactly.

The outrage of the females in the room was almost tripled as they cheered on their crush to beat up the baka known as Naruto. Some girls even held up SASUKE FANCLUB signs and waved them around enthusiastically.

"What? For real?"

Suddenly an elbow collided with Naruto's back forcing him forward...

"Ah? Sorry."

...right into a lip lock with Sasuke!

Everyone's eyes were wide open staring at the sight. Naruto looked at Sasuke and slowly closed his eyes as he applied more pressure to the kiss. Sasuke was shocked at first, but complied, kissing back. Naruto's hand naturally reached out to tangle in the raven's hair. His partner decided to take the initiative and open his mouth to swipe his tongue along the blondie's bottom lip earning a gasp and taking this chance to slip in and claim what's rightfully his.

When they finally separated a few minutes later Naruto had some how managed to climb onto Sasuke's lap, straddling him, and Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Naruto's waist. They were both blushing and panting heavily, although Sasuke hid it very well. Uchiha pride and all.

Naruto was the first to become aware of his surroundings. He looked around and saw a few girls on the ground, fainted from blood loss. The remaining (who were still conscious) stood there staring wide eyed at them, similar blushed plastered on their faces. The last thing he noticed was the signs that previously said 'SASUKE FANCLUB' were now crossed out now sporting the new title 'SASUNARU FANCLUB'.

Our little Uchiha was still in a daze when he heard his (yes, _his_) dobe yell out, "WHAT THE HELL?! THAT'S SO WRONG!"

His eyes followed Naruto's pointed pointer finger to the newly marked signs where he had to try and with hold his blush from creeping back up his neck.

Wait. Hold your kunais.

Now Sasuke was mad!

His Naruto didn't really like him? Was that it?! The red hit his face, but instead of from embarrassment it was now because of anger. That baka was the one who kissed him back in the first place! Why would he if he truly didn't like Sasuke? He just decided that--

"I'M NOT GONNA BE UKE DAMNIT!"

What? That's what he was mad about?

Sasuke looked at the sign again and smirked. He couldn't let the perfect chance to tease his dobe slip past him could he? Even if that was a rhetorical question I shall answer anyways, no he couldn't!

"Dobe, there is no question about it. You will always be on the bottom." The look on Naruto's face was priceless!

Naruto scoffed and replied, "You're the one who looks like a girl, teme."

Sasuke's smirk faltered as his eyebrow twitched. Ouch, that hit a sore spot. Two could play it that way. "What about your Sexy no Jutsu?" His voice was full of petty arrogance.

"What about it, teme?"

"You walk around in the form of a girl, dobe."

"SasUKE!"

Sasuke growled. "What. Was. That?!"

Oh he was seething now. The boys were muttering things to each other and betting on who they thought was more likely to be uke and seme while the fan girls (who still favored Sasuke over Naruto) were jumping into the conversation to put forth their two-cents about how Sasuke was cooler and stronger and more manly. Which was grammatically incorrect. Old habits die hard.

"You heard me bastard! SasUKE!"

Sasuke scowled.

"Just because that's in my name doesn't mean that I'm uke. Besides I'm taller than you Naru-chan."

"That doesn't prove anything!"

Naruto stuck out his bottom lip in irritation. His blush was starting to return. Sasuke smirked. Yup, teasing his kitsune was almost better than the kiss. Well, almost.

"You pouted. That is something only girls do."

"I didn't pout you teme!"

"Yes you did. See, you still are."

Naruto frowned in an effort to get rid of his pout. "You're still uke." He muttered.

Sasuke smirked once again. "You can't even come up with a good comeback. Besides, Uchiha's are never the submissive ones." Hey look, there's that damned Uchiha pride again.

Naruto crossed his arms and his pout made a comeback, causing the bastard's smirk to widen, and started grumbling things under his breath that weren't loud enough for Sasuke to hear or understand.

"You know it's true! Just accept your title with what little dignity you have!" shouted Sakura as she came back to the world of the living while rubbing off the dried blood from her face.

Naruto huffed and turned his back towards the class to glare at the window. Some people wondered if it would shatter under his intense beam.

Sasuke used his ninja skills and swiftly and soundlessly made it so he stood behind Naruto and proceeded to wrap his arms around his dobe's waist and rested his chin in the crook of Naruto's neck. The foxy boy's breath hitched when Sasuke's head tilted slightly and he kissed the spot under his neck right over his pulse.

"Aww, don't be like that Naru-chan." Sasuke cooed.

The effects came quickly, Naruto tensed then turned quickly to yell at the Uchiha when a pair of lips cut him off.

You all are probably wondering where Iruka is at this time? Well I used my magical Authoress skills and the new addition of Icha Icha Paradise to distract him with KAKASHI! Because you all know that they are in so love! That and Kakashi's a pervert.

Therefore, with no one to come and break this up, Naruto and Sasuke had hot sweaty sex right there in the classroom, while everyone was in there mind you…

Jeez! I'm kidding! Kami, they're only twelve! Sickos.

**OWARI!**

Sigh. I decided to edit this 'cause it was not up for my standards and I'm way too picky. But that's the life of an author, even an amateur one like me!

Review! Come on…push the 'lil button. It won't bite! :D

Good... now shoo! Go on home little pervs… I know you all are! Don't try to hide it from me. I'm too smart for your own good.

-Luffly Emi


End file.
